Días de sol
by Miaru
Summary: que pasaría si Naruto es llevado con el Akatsuki y... Sasunaruuuu! istoria de una capitulooo! lean onegai! arigato espero reviews! TOT


Miaru: olaaaaaas! Bueno, aquí otra cochinada de fic de los mios… mae mia… bueno, es… Sasunaru? Po zi… ya are un fic basado en otras parejas, lo prometo n-n, bueno espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.

AVISO: esto es yaoi lleva lemon (poko) y sasunaru, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi-sensei, amos cn el fic! nOn

--- Días de sol ---

El Uchiha menor estaba en el puerto, sentado, en la orilla de la playa, con la cabeza hundida en las piernas, y sus brazos rodeando estas. Recordaba días antes cuando todo era felicidad, amor, diversión, pero eso se esfumó tan rápido como apareció, un día en que el sol salía, como cada vez, brillante, y resplandeciente, algo sucedió, Sasuke no quería recordarlo, pero imágenes le vinieron a la mente de golpe. Veía a Naruto en ellas, después a Itachi, después a los dos.

_**Si yo no lo hubiera permitido, mi vida no estaría así…**_

Se dijo para sí mismo. No quería recordar su infancia, le traía tristeza e inseguridad. Si recordaba los momentos bonitos de su vida, los pocos momentos felices, se entristecía mas, por que los recuerdos le llevaban hasta cierto rubio, Naruto.

_**Ojala estuviera aquí…**_

Sacó su cabeza de las piernas para contemplar el sol cuando se escondía, en ese momento recordó el tacto de Naruto, su piel, su aliento, su voz, sus ojos. El sol se reflejaba en sus ojos, tanto que de estos salían unas lágrimas de tristeza, que mojaban la arena fina de la playa.

_**Si fuera por mí… estaría aquí, pero Tsunade-sama me dice que no, que es demasiado peligroso volver a enfrentarme contra ese hombre. Pero moriría por él… por mi Naruto.**_

Mas imágenes en su mente.

flash back---

¡aaaahhhhh! Paraaaaaa! Suéltame! –un Naruto replicaba mientras Itachi hacía fin a sus penetraciones.-

Itachi suéltalo! –decía un peligroso y enfadado Sasuke.-

por que? Es tan mono…

Cuando Itachi salió del interior del kitsune, le quitó la cinta de Konoha a este, le hizo una raja en medio, que simbolizaba traición a Konoha.

nos veremos…

Itachi coge a Naruto, se lo carga a las espaldas y se va por los árboles, dejando a un atónito Sasuke. (NA: Naruto se había desmayado)

fin flash back---

_**Si yo me hubiera movido para perseguirlo, puede que ahora estuviera aquí, conmigo.**_

El Uchiha no paraba de pensar cosas tristes, más bien, no podía parar de pensarlas.

De repente unas imágenes creadas por su propia mente surgieron:

Naruto siendo violado muchas veces, entrenado para destruir Konoha, Itachi borrándole la memoria, etc, mas imágenes horrorosas salían de la mente del Uchiha.

**_Ese desgraciado… Itachi… juro que le daré tu alma a la muerte! _**

Sasuke se levantó, se fue de la playa, hacía su casa. Cuando llegó, encontró una nota en la mesa de la cocina, en esta ponia:

"ola! No te preocupes, pronto estaré allí, tengo ganas de besarte… de abrazarte… de tocarte… quiero hacer el amor contigo, _Naruto._"

A Sasuke le vinieron imágenes a la mente, y se dejó llevar por ellas.

Flash back---

¡aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Dios! Sasukeeeeeeee¡Mmmmmm! –cierto kitsune de ojos azulados estaba gimiendo bajo un Uchiha muy perverso.-

no te dejaré huir… eres mio… y solo mio…

El Uchiha seguía moviendo las caderas dentro de Naruto, este, no paraba de chillar de placer, estaba feliz, y Sasuke también. Ahí, Sasuke paró y salió de su koi, se estiró a su lado para poner su cabecita encima del pecho de SU kitsune y descansar.

Sasuke… te… quiero mucho… -ahí Naruto le da un beso en los labios muy tiernamente y se quedan dormidos.-

fin flash back---

Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, dejando manchitas levemente oscuras en el suelo, redondas y bien formadas.

_**Si vuelves... si estarás de nuevo a mi lado… espero que me sigas amando…**_

Miró por la ventana, se fue a la calle, corrió dejando la casa abierta, nadie osaría entrar a robar a alguien de la familia Uchiha. Se fue a la playa corriendo miró el poco de sol que quedaba por ver, le pareció observar el rostro de Naruto, pero tan pronto como vino, se esfumó sin deja rastro. Volvió corriendo a su casa, estaba vacía… ni Naruto, ni nada… solo muebles, silencio, frío… desolación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Han pasado nueve años desde que me diste aquella carta, y no has venido… aun te espero, por que te anhelo._**

Y efectivamente, habían pasado nueve años desde que la ultima carta dirigida del Uzumaki para Sasuke había llegado, y Naruto no había vuelto.

_**Y no volverás, por que aunque quieras ya no podrás…**_

flash back---

Tsunade-samaaaaaa! Nos ha llegado una carta del Akatsuki! –dijo Shizune con lagrimas en los ojos, el sobre estaba muy mojado, esta, había llorado encima.- Tsunade-sama… léala… -dijo tapándose los ojos con las manos para que no se le vieran los ojos hinchados y el rostro rojizo.-

Tsunade abre el sobre y lee.- _Uzumaki Naruto a sido asesinado por culpa de Orochimaru, los del Akatsuki le hemos enterrado en nuestro territorio, por motivos familiares, decimos y comunicamos que los de Konoha, los que quieran, pueden ir a ver su tumba cuando quieran, pero, cuando vayan… no pueden planear ningun ataque, es un juramento. _–leyó muy bajito.-

Tsunade-sama… deberíamos aceptar el trato… -dijo Shizune entre sollozos.-

esta bien, partiremos hoy mismo para su territorio.-

fin flash back---

_**Tsunade-sama me acompañó la primera vez que fui a verte, junto con los demás amigos… pero lo peor fue aquel día… el día que recuerdo tan bien, y me a remarcado tanto en la vida…**_

flash back---

que pasa Kakashi-sensei? –pregunta un Sasuke anonadado.-

Sasuke… hace unos días nos llegó una carta perteneciente al Akatsuki… queremos que la leas… -Kakashi le entrega el sobre.-

esta bien… -lo lee, se queda quieto, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, el rostro pálido y los labios temblando.- que…

este viernes iremos a ver su tumba… al territorio… hemos hecho un trato con los del Akatsuki, no podemos atacar cuando vayamos parar ver a Naruto… Sasuke… no ataques a tu hermano… por lo que mas quieras… si no… no podremos ver a Naruto…

Dijo Iruka disgustado.

esta bien… -dijo apretando la carta, arrugándola entre sus dedos, las lagrimas partían de sus ojos hasta su cuello descendiendo hasta su barriga por dentro de la camiseta.-

fin flash back---

_**Maldito aquel día… maldigo a Orochimaru, maldigo a mi hermano! Maldigo a todos los que te hicieron sufrir! Parecerá una estupidez… pero cuando fui a tu tumba, un tazón de ramen dejé… como queriendo que salieras, que te lo comieras me sonrieras y me dijeras que me quieres… pero no pasó… fui un ingenuo…**_

Sasuke cogió un sobre de encima de la mesa, lo abrió y leyó muy bajito:

_Uzumaki Naruto a sido asesinado por culpa de Orochimaru, los del Akatsuki le hemos enterrado en nuestro territorio…_

_**Si… aún conservo esta carta… la carta del terror… que tanto miedo me dio… **_

_**Pero aunque tú no estés aquí, abrazándome**_

_**Besándome, y diciéndome **_

"_**te quiero"**_

_**Yo aún te amo**_

_**Y siempre será así…**_

_**Por que eres mi kitsune**_

_**Mi niño**_

_**Mi ángel **_

_**Mi amor…**_

**_Pero sobretodo eres… _**

_**Mi sol.**_

_**OoO**_

FIN

_**OoO**_

Miaru: olaaaaaas! Bueno… vaya coxinada de fic… se supone q esto ultimo lo piensa Sasuke… esto de que es su ángel y todo eso… jejeje! Este fic quería hacerlo para mostrar al Uchiha mas… sentimental y cariñoso, quería que el final fuera tipo…: Sasuke le dice todos sus sentimientos al final, cuando Naruto ya está muerto pero este, lo puede escuchar. Es algo raro pero me gustó así… n-n si me mandan reviews por esta cosa de aquí arriba… serán mis dioses… XDDD weno po eso, espero REVIEWS muchas gracias! JA NEEE! n-n

_Miaru_

_**  
**_


End file.
